we are in love
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Harry thinks there in love, Draco however disagree's.


Disclaimer: I do not own

Summary: harry thinks there in love, Draco… not so much.

* * *

><p>Draco was getting sick of this. Really first his family is shamed and they are saved by POTTER of all people. The same man who can't take no for an answer and seems to think there in love and destined to be together. Really the war was over why couldn't potter just move on and marry that damn weaslette chit who looks like his mum and emulate his dead parents like fate intended so twistedly. Oh no but now he has to pull this in a public place. ARGH!<p>

HARRY: Been thinking' for a while and there's something' I got to tell you...

Harry sang showing up. And really Draco should have run when the music started.

DRACO: Eh...I'm kind of busy

Draco sneered and really couldn't potter see the crowd.

HARRY: Been thinking' that our love for each other has grown so very strong...

DRACO: Love? Wait...

Draco began panicking and tried to apparate when harry grabbed his face.

HARRY: It's plain to we're building our worlds together...

DRACO: Uh...Back of for a minute!

HARRY: I'm looking' at your eyes right now and i can tell you feel the same...

DRACO: You're choking me!

Draco shouted as he apparated away. Even as he heard that damn chorus following and he know's Potter is stalking him.

We are in love!

HARRY: I am so in love today!

Draco heard harry behind him and Draco himself realized he was falling under the damn charm.

We are in love!

DRACO: I think I'm going to run away!

Draco found himself singing along and cursed potter even more.

We are in love!

DRACO: Did you cut my phone lines?

Draco asked as he tried to call pansy.

We are in love!

HARRY: Yes! I cut your phone lines!

Came Harry's voice. Draco dropped his phone in fright.

DRACO: I won't lie... You're a very pretty person!

Draco said awkwardly than cursed himself at what happened next,

HARRY: Thank You!

Harry began actually floating. 'Potter is a complete nutter.'

DRACO: But you're crazy, crazy, crazy...You make me wanna move to Bolivia!

Draco said before apparating only to find none other than POTTER!

HARRY: I'll go with you!

DRACO: You know I'm thinking' I should get a restraining order!

Draco threatened as he walked home

HARRY: Those are so hard to enforce!

Harry said trying to give Draco a drink which he threw away paranoid.

DRACO: 'Cause you car's parked outside my house...Every night this week!

Draco yelled at the stubborn idiot.

HARRY: Your neighbors are sweet!

Harry said waving at a clearly disturbed Blaise Zabini

DRACO: You're the reason why I have to keep my shades drawn!

Draco said locking his door

HARRY: I'll watch you through the chimney!

Harry's face came in a fire call.

DRACO: I've install an alarm system with motion beam detectors!

Draco said flicking his wand

HARRY: I have the counter spell!

Harry said from behind him flicking his wand.

We are in love!

DRACO: Give me just 5 minutes!

Draco yelled going to his room

We are in love!

HARRY: I think that was 5 minutes!

Harry said behind him surprising him with a hug,

We are in love!

DRACO: Did you just move in with me?

Draco asked as he ran into the living room.

We are in love!

HARRY: Yes! I just move in with you!

Harry smiled holding up a ministry approved warrant.

We are in love!

Harry sang aloud in the street where he held Draco bridal style.

DRACO: NO WE'RE NOT!

Draco yelled long and loud as he got out of Harry's arms.

HARRY: That was our first love song!

Harry gushed.

"ARGH!" Draco sighed in annoyance before he apparated to were harry wouldn't dare follow.

"Ron if you don't explain to potter that were dating I'm going to kill him boy who lived or not!" Draco screamed. Ron looked up at his secret lover of years and scowled. "not again!" Ron shouted. Of course he refused to tell Draco that he had in fact told harry but really his best mate just scowled and said that it was supposed to be Draco and Harry not Draco and Ron.

END

* * *

><p>This is why I shouldn't watch cartoons and write fanfiction after work.<p> 


End file.
